1. Field
The invention relates to management of multiple user profiles in a portable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ease of use of portable apparatuses varies. Basic operations may be easy to use, but more complicated operations may be relatively hard to use, at least for novice users. If one single portable apparatus is used by several different persons, the management of various user profiles may be laborious.